


you stand alone (to every record I own)

by TheLarryFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryFeels/pseuds/TheLarryFeels





	you stand alone (to every record I own)

Harry can hear the music from outside the door when he reaches the top step leading to the door of their London flat.

Louis has _got_ to be kidding.

Harry makes as little noise as possible as he pushes open the door and walks down the short hallway before he arrives at the kitchen doorway. Louis is standing in his pyjama pants and one of Harry’s jumpers, facing the stove with his back to Harry. His butt wiggles to the lyrics of the song as he stirs whatever is in the mixing bowl.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby._

_And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat._

Harry uses the shortcut on the lock screen of his phone to open his camera, switching it to video and pressing record as Louis starts singing along to the start of the second verse, adding a few more ingredients to the bowl, still unaware of Harry’s presence.

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony._

_There’s no way to describe what you do to me._

Harry videos him for a minute before Louis turns to look at the clock and turns to the doorway with a confused face, probably wondering where Harry was. Louis catches him out of the corner of his eye and almost drops the mixing bowl.

“ _Harry_!” Harry stops videoing, only after capturing Louis looking absolutely mortified at being caught singing along loudly to Selena Gomez in the kitchen. Harry pockets his phone, letting out the laugh that had been threatening to escape his mouth since he got home. He looks to Louis and notes the redness of his cheeks and his guffaw quiets down to a giggle. “I hate you,” Louis says without malice, cheeks only a light dusting of pink, before turning back to the stove and continues mixing like nothing had happened. Harry giggles again and walks up behind Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his face into the side of Louis’ neck.

“Don’t think your cute little kitten act will work on me right now Harold.” Louis huffs, but doesn’t make any action to remove Harry from his back, now spooning the batter from the bowl into the cupcake tin lined with patty pans.

“Oh come on babe, it was cute…” Harry says into his ear, kissing his cheek lightly before grinning to himself and leaning back a little in preparation for what he knew would come next. “Didn’t peg you for a Gomez fan, though.”

Harry laughs as Louis drops the spoon back into the bowl and spins around quickly, hitting Harry in the stomach, punching a light oof out of Harry as he grabs Louis’ hands to stop the attack. Louis scowls at him before dropping his gaze, his cheeks heating again. Harry leans down and kisses him, before peppering kisses all over his face; cheeks, nose, eyes, chin, jawline, forehead, before Louis frees his hands and pushes him away only to reel him back in and kiss him on the lips one more time.

Seemingly over the embarrassment, Louis curls his arms around Harry’s face and rests his chin on his sternum looking up and smiles lightly. “Hi,” he says softly. Harry leans down and rubs his nose over Louis’ in an Eskimo kiss.

“Hi, babe.” Harry lowers his head to Louis’ and rests his chin on his shoulder. He turns his head slightly and presses a soft kiss to the skin of his neck. “Lou?”

“Mmh?” Louis hums.

“I, I love you like a love song, baby.”

Harry laughs when Louis pushes him away and declares there will be no cupcakes for Harry.

(Harry gets a cupcake. Or two.)

(He also gets a kiss as Selena Gomez plays in the background.)


End file.
